shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinderhontas
Cinderhontas is the femslash ship between Cinderella and Pocahontas from the Disney fandom. Canon As Cinderella and Pocahontas are from different series, they have never met in canon. While Ralph Breaks the Internet, has online versions of the two known as "netizens". Where they are two of the fourteen Disney Princesses that are from the expo-like Disney website, Oh My Disney. In the film the two seen both sitting and standing beside each other a few times, as well as them sharing their common Disney Princess traits with Vanellope. At a young age, both Cinderella and Pocahontas lost their mothers, as well as them having a piece of clothe related items that had belonged to them. The dress that originally belonged to Cinderella's mother and had wanted to wear it to the ball, once she or the mice had made it presentable, while Pocahontas's is given a her mother's necklace. At one point in their Disney films both of their mother belonged items were destroyed, even though Pocahontas's necklace was later repaired while Cinderella's first ball dress remained ruined; but was magically turned into her blue sigher gown for a short time. The two also share the same name as their films, that are based on the characters and stories of the same name, as well. Along with them having non-royal upbringings, even though Pocahontas is the daughter of her tribe's chief while Cinderella had lived an aristocrat life before her father died, and had became her step-family's servant girl. In Cinderella's third film and Pocahontas's second film, they had spent sometime on a ship. Cinderella and Pocahontas are also friends with animals, where two of them are a type of dog and birds. As well as Cinderella being friends with a group of mice and a horse that she has known since she was little, while Pocahontas's third animal friend is a raccoon and sees the animal inhabits of the forest her Indian tribe resides in as people. Along with them looking at their watery reflections before they began to sing their songs. "Sing, Sweet Nightingale" and "Just Around the Riverbend". Fanon Disney ship fans enjoy doing crossover ships with its many characters, and the femslash ships are commonly with its iconic Disney Princesses. Both Cinderella and Pocahontas have been shipped by a small group of fans who believe that a few of their similar traits could have them get along with each other. As good friends or lovers. It might be one of the less popular ships in the Disney Fandom, but it still has a loyal following among femslash shipper fans of their two Disney films. There is a chance that the ship began, or had gained some more notice of it, with the release of Ralph Breaks the Internet, or during one of its Disney Princess scene trailers when it showed Cinderella fixing up Pocahontas' long hair and pulling out an orange leaf from it, before they and the other netizen Disney Princesses noticed Vanellope in their dressing room. Along with the brief scenes that have the two sitting and standing beside each other. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Cinderella/Pocahontas (Sofia the First) on FanFiction.Net : Trivia *Both have appeared in The House of Mouse, where they are two of the many common guests at the night club. Gallery Ralph Breaks the Internet RBTI_Cinderhontas.png RBTI_Cinderella_and_Pocahontas.jpg Cinderella,_Pocahontas,_and_Meeko's_reaction_to_Vanellope_singing.jpg RBTI_-_Cinderella_and_Pocahontas.jpg Fanart Cinderella_and_Pocahontas_by_princess-beauty-case.jpg Pocahontas_and_Cinderella_by_puertoricanbelle.png Pocahontas_and_Cinderella_Designer_Collection_by_mareishon.jpg P_Cinderella_and_Pocahontas_by_Ayshiun.png Navigation